Not Your Average Caterers
by Jhessill
Summary: A catering company lands a deal with Xanatos Enterpirses. However, these aren't your average caterers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are mine and may not be used without authorization.

"Not Your Average Caterers. Allison speaking. How can we help you today?"

"I understand that you recently catered a luncheon for NightStone Unlimited. Is this correct?"

"That's correct. It was a free luncheon in hopes to achieve a more permanent business relation with her. May I ask why you need to know this?" Allison didn't like the bland tone this man took. He sounded like competition. She wondered for whom - NightStone or her own company?

"That's irrelevant. Was it successful?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. We secured a five year contract as her caterers, with at least one luncheon every two week."

"Perhaps we should discuss this in person, Allison. My employer has a business arrangement of his own for you."

A click and soft plink later, a second voice spoke up. "What my associate means is that he'd love to discuss this over breakfast. He'll meet you tomorrow morning at 8 A.M. at Gareth's. Bring your appetite to table one."

Allison opened her mouth to respond, but the dial tone filled her ear. Throwing the earpiece to her phone on to her desk, she sighed. Looking up, she turned to her companion. "What should I do, Katrina? I know you heard all that."

Katrina's ears perked forward as she turned to face Allison. "It sounds like the first voice hasn't laughed at all his entire life and the second guy sounded sort of egotistical. Like he's used to getting whatever he wants, you know?"

"So, secretary and rich guy?"

"That's my guess," she purred.

Allison tucked an errant strand of blonde hair behind the tip of her ear and sighed again. "So, do I go?"

"What harm could there be? I could follow you in later and keep an eye on you if you'd prefer." Katrina moved over and perched lightly on the edge of the desk. "I mean, I could always claim to be headed to an audition for "Cats" or something of the like."

Allison took in her friend again. Standing at five feet and seven inches, the feline was quite a sight to take in indeed. Her black gleaming coat of fur was a stark contrast to the mass of red hair that topped her head. Her green eyes sparkled with mischief. "You just want to get out of this stuffy place, don't you," Allison chuckled.

Katrina grinned, revealing her sharp teeth. "Oh god do you know it!" She pushed away from the desk and looked out the window. "Not that I mind being here, you know, but I want to feel the sun on my fur and get out to see this new place. This is nothing like Seattle."

Allison winced at the reminder of their former home. "No, indeed not. This place is bigger, louder, brighter, and more dangerous."

"Oh, come on, Allison. Odin and Catherine go out every night and we're practically stuck in this office every day. What's wrong with living a little?" Katrina purred with anticipation. "Can't we at least go shopping? I'll wear a hat even."

"Kat," Allison countered.

"Oh, come on. You know you want to get out too." The feline grabbed a hat and pulled Allison out of her seat. "Here, I'll even write the note to the others. Don't forget Fluffy either. You know how that cutie hates to be without you."

Allison gave a defeated sigh and turned to poke at a sleeping blue bulge on the windowsill. "Why you call a scaly critter 'Fluffy' is beyond me," she retorted. "Tyranny, wake up you sleepy dragon."

Tiny violet eyes turned to face Allison. The blue ball stretched and gave a great yawn, its forked tongue quite visible. The critter measured about two feet in length, split rather evenly between its tail and the rest of its body. The tail ended in an arrowhead point. Scaly and quite bald, one could only guess where the nickname Fluffy had come from.

Allison smiled at the little dragon before picking her up. "You are one lazy little buggar, you know that."

Tyranny looked at her as if to say, "Your point is?"

"We're going out. Care to join us?"

The small dragon slipped away from her and climbed into the purse that lay open on the desk.

"I'd take that as a yes," Katrina quipped.

Mumbling, Allison hefted the purse onto her shoulder and moved towards the door. "You're paying for dinner, mind you."

"Yes, yes, I know."

Gareth's was crowded, even at 8 A.M. Allison realized that she didn't have a name for the hostess. "Look, all I know is that I'm supposed to be meeting a very bland, monotone sounding gentleman at table one right now."

"That would be me," said the monotone voice from behind female.

Allison turned around and immediately found herself dwarfed by a very tall, slender man wearing a dark blue pin striped suit. True to her nature, her eyes sought out his and she was startled to find that his cool, crystal clear blue eyes were very much like her own. ~_Catherine would claim that his eyes were cold though. Almost emotionless._ ~ His well-kept blonde hair was meticulously parted. His face was sharp with an almost hawkish look in his eyes. ~_God, he's going to swallow my company whole._ ~ After he quick survey of her dinning partner was finished, she offered her hand to him. "Allison Dort'honion, caterer extradonier."

The man arched his eyebrow, but shook the young woman's hand, as he looked her over. "Owen Burnett, Xanatos Enterprise."

The hostess allowed the waitress to lead them to their table.

"Xanatos Enterprises! So you're after NightStone then?" Shock crossed her face as she slipped into the offered seat.

If he had been the type, he would have rolled his eyes at her ignorance. Instead he merely assisted her with her chair before moving to his own seat. "Though NightStone is indeed our competition, we occasionally pass along good business ideas. Ms. Destine merely passed along your business card to Mr. Xanatos at our last meeting."

"And here we are?"

"Indeed."

"The usual, Ms. Allison," the waitress asked.

"Yes, please," she replied with a warm smile.

"And you, sir?"

"I'll have the same, then"

Chuckling, Allison turned back to the topic at hand after the waitress left. "So Mr. Burnett, why couldn't we discuss this over the phone?"

"Mr. Xanatos insisted. He claimed that it would be better to get a face to face opinion, even though Ms. Destine's opinion is highly valued."

"Despite her being competition for his company?"

"Indeed. Shall we begin, Ms. Dort'honion?"

"Though you didn't butcher my last name, I'd prefer it if you called me Allison."

If her statement offended him, he didn't show it. "As you wish." He remained emotionless as the young female launched into her presentation of her company and gave reasons as to why her company was his company's best bet as far as caterers went. He wouldn't have guessed she was over five feet, two inches. She was slim, with a golden mass of hair that cascaded over her shoulders and partway down her back. The young woman wore a modest business ensemble of the deepest maroon. It was in good taste, of that he was glad. Her eyes were deep clear blue pools of warmth. They held a spark of life that Mr. Xanatos would often claim he forgot in his disguise. Obviously she enjoyed her job a great deal. Her lips were turned up in a smile as she finished her presentation – just in time for breakfast.

As the waitress left, Allison gave a slight chuckle. "I'd wager you thought someone of my small frame ate little to nothing at all, right?"

Owen merely raised an eyebrow at the young woman and nodded his head. The table was much fuller than he'd expected. Pancakes with syrup, scrambled eggs with cheese, fried ham, grits with bacon bits and butter were only a few of the dishes. Each of them had tall glasses of milk and OJ. A small fruit bowl for each of them sat nearby. When he finally found his tongue he asked, "How do you feel about Gargoyles, Ms. Allison?"

"One of my best friends is a gargoyle," she chuckled. "Why?'

Owen didn't laugh. "As you are probably well aware, Mr. Xanatos is currently providing the gargoyles from the clock tower residence at his castle. As there might be night parties, I must be assured that you and your employees are willing to sign confidentiality waivers."

Allison tapped the end of her fork against her lips as she thought. "Then I'm afraid you and your people will also have to sign a waiver, Mr. Burnett."

"Excuse me?"

She flipped her hair back over her shoulders and sighed. "You are paranoid that my employees and I are no doubt Quarry Men or some racist group that hates gargoyles. Did you ever stop to think that Gargoyles are not the only creatures that desire secrecy?"

"You aren't human," he surmised.

"That's very good, Mr. Burnett. I'll sign your waivers if you sign mine."

"Does Ms. Destine know about this?"

"No, Ms. Destine had no reason to know. She seemed to think she had nothing to hide and required no waivers of me. Therefore, none were required in return. She strictly insisted that all her catering needs would be daylight requirements." ~_Tyranny, am I making a mistake?_ ~

Her mind touched, the little dragon stirred from her spot in her friend's purse. ~_If you are, you'll find out soon enough._ ~

"Perhaps you should meet Mr. Xanatos and his guests later this evening. Perhaps waivers will be unnecessary on both parts," Owen finished smoothly. "Also, bring him the menu you have shown me and a few sample dishes; though I am certain he will wish me to finish negotiations on a long term contract."

"Fantastic," she grinned - her fears forgotten in the prospect of a new client.

The rest of the meal was eaten in comfort; Gareth's being a most popular, if not expensive, spot to dine. In the end, she was given the Xanatos business card and a time shortly after sunset.

"Wonderful," she chirped. "It will give me some time to prepare the dishes I'd like to bring and still brief my night shift. I'll be there."

"Good day, Ms. Dort'honion."

"You too, Mr. Burnett. Perhaps we can do this again sometime."

Owen nodded as he held the door open for the young woman and watched her disappear into the crowd that flooded the streets of Manhattan.

"So, who was the stiff," Katrina asked. "Do you think he's ever been laid?"

Allison rolled her eyes even as she stifled a giggle. "I don't know and I don't really want to think about it. However, I bet somewhere deep inside him there's a Puck waiting to be released. I'd wager that was just his game face."

Miming gagging, the feline sighed. "Yeah, right." She turned her green eyes on the blonde female and smiled. "So, who was he?"

"Mr. Owen Burnett from Xanatos Enterprises."

"Xanatos Enterprises! As in rival to NightStone? What'd he want?"

"A contract offer with us. I'm to meet his employer with a sample of dishes just after sunset tonight at the Aerie Building."

"Why so late?"  
"Because I need to talk to Odin and Catherine and he is harboring the Manhattan gargoyles. I'm to meet them."

"Why?"

"Because I traded a secret of my own to show him why we'd need our own waivers signed."

"You showed him Fluffy?" Katrina seemed shocked at the very thought.

Allison rolled her eyes again. "No, I did not! You had Fluffy, remember? I tucked some hair behind my ear. It didn't stay, but he caught on quick enough."

"You took quite a wager there, elf."

"Not until he told me about the gargoyles."

"He could have been bluffing."

"I'd hate to play poker against that face," she chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be wearing something else," Odin asked. He towered above the elf with his six foot frame with his bat ribbed wings capped around his black form and his green eyes pierced her back. A single set of horns curved back over his baldhead.

Allison stepped over the gargoyle's mace ended tail as she packed the last platter into its container. "What's wrong with this outfit?"

Catherine moved a wisp of her black hair out of her brown eyes and looked over the outfit. "Blue jeans and combat boots?" She shifted her five and a half foot frame so she was snuggled against her mate's side. "Even before I was turned I had more fashion sense than that."

"Remember you promised not to tell the other gargoyles of my choice in mate," Odin pressed.

"Odin," Allison chided, "I don't give a damn what the others think of your choice of mate. The point is it's your choice. You shouldn't care either."

The male shook his head. "They would shun me. There are so few of us left."

"What do you really think they'd be upset about? That Cath's not a gargoyle or that she's undead?" The voice that spoke did not belong to anyone in the immediate room, but instead came from the doorway. Katrina leaned against the doorframe with Tyranny in her arms. "Odin, if the other gargoyles give a shit, tell them to go to hell."

He hung his head until his chin rested on Catherine's head. "It's been so long since I've seen another of my kind. It would be a shame if my heart wasn't accepted."

"Do you have to go with her," Catherine asked. "I mean, can't you wait to see if they're a friendly group before you risk exposure?"

"If they're not a friendly bunch, would you have me leave Allison defenseless against a clan of gargoyles?"

"Allison is far from defenseless," his mate prompted. "What if I went with her instead? I held my own against you the first night we met. I'd be able to get Al out of there without a problem."

"And if they found out you were a vampire?" Allison re entered the room with her car keys and purse. "We don't know anything about these guys. I'm hoping Odin and I will be enough proof that waivers aren't necessary. I mean, can't hold legal action against people who don't actually exist, right?"

Catherine frowned. "I still don't like this idea."

"Look," Katrina interrupted, "obviously they can handle gargoyles, but vampires and talking cats? Perhaps Al is right on this one. Let's just order out tonight, Cath, and hope for the best."

"Trust me," Allison smiled.

"Famous last words," mumbled the vampiress.

"Allison Dort'honion to see Mr. Burnett, please. I'm expected."

The security guard moved to pick up the phone on the desk, but was stopped as the elevator doors opened revealing Owen Burnett.

"Ah, there he is," Allison cooed. She offered the guard a small plate of goodies with a business card displayed in the center of the plate. "Remember NYAC next time you plan a party. We're not the norm which equates to twice the fun."

"Ahem," Owen interrupted.

The guard stiffened from the slightly relaxed pose this female had coerced him into with her smile. He watched as the blonde pushed her cart over and planted a kiss on the pale man's cheek. ~_How's a stiff like that land such a hot ball of spunk like her?_ ~

"Owen," she purred, nice to see you again. And how was your day, dear?" Without missing a beat, she pushed her cart into the elevator and threw a wink at the guard on duty. His perplexed look was the last thing she saw before the doors closed.

"Figures," he muttered.

"Are you trying to spread rumors, Ms. Dort'honion?"

Allison leaned up against her cart and smiled. "Rumors are fun, Mr. Burnett. I wager that if that guard is still on duty tonight when I leave, that he'll ask me what it is I see in you. I mean no offense when I say this, but you look like the type of man who hasn't gotten any in his entire life."

Owen chose to answer that remark with a stony silence.

Releasing a sigh, Allison asked, "How far up are we going?"

"All the way."

"All the way? As in to the top?"

Owen saw the way the once vibrant woman paled at the destination. "Ms. Dort'honion, are you telling me you're Acrophobic?"

"If you're asking whether or not I like heights, the answer's no."

"I was under the impression that nothing could phase you," Own said, allowing himself an inside smirk.

"Normally nothing fazes me. Normally, I'm not invited to the top of the tallest skyscraper in the city." The thought was making her heart beat faster and her temperature was rising because of it. "I don't know if I can do this. Not even for Odin."

"Who is Odin?"

"My friend. He's interested in meeting the gargoyles that you claim live here. He's waiting for the ok a couple of buildings over."

"They will not be pleased that you are treating them as a side show before you…"

"He's a gargoyle," she said before slipping to the floor and placing her head between her knees.

A few building away, Odin cursed.

Their first stop, after Allison had managed to calm down, was the office of one Mr. David Xanatos. Joining him that evening was his lovely wife Fox and their five-year-old son, Alexander. Allison ran through her presentation again, giving dessert to the little red headed prince before starting. As she spoke, she offered several types of dishes to the adults in the room. "My company is comprised of a unique group of individuals. Catherine Delano is our night supervisor. She heads all the details and has things laid out for the day shift the night prior to any party or event we host. Her mate Odin is head of security. Katrina Keegan is my main help during the day. We four make up NYAC. We've catered weddings, funerals, anniversaries, birthdays, and all sorts of special and 'just gotta have it' occasions. The references for each event we've catered are there in front of you. Most of those customers are repeat customers. The few who aren't would still be pleased to give you their opinions on us." The dishes were emptied and her presentation over with, Allison smiled. "We like what we do and that's why we do it."

Xanatos templed his fingers and peered over them at the female. "You have been told about my gargoyles?"

Allison arched an eyebrow. "Since when did owning living beings become legal again? I heard you helped the gargoyles escape St. Damien's Cathedral and that they have taken refuge here. Other than that, I don't recall anyone saying anything about legally owning the gargoyles." ((Except for Disney, that is.))

Fox picked up Alex and handed the empty dessert plate to the blonde female. "True," she said, "the gargoyles are more family than anything else. They rescued Alex shortly after that. What David means is…"

Holding up her hand, she waved it off. "It's alright Mrs. Xanatos. I spoke out of turn. My apologies." Last thing Allison wanted was to ruin Odin's chances of meeting these gargoyles.

"Owen says you refuse to sign the required waivers," Xanatos noted.

"No," she replied, "I said I would have to get you folks to sign waivers for my people as well. We have our own secrets to keep, Mr. Xanatos."

"Such as?"

Allison shook her head with a humorless chuckle. "Not all of us are human."

"Are you," Fox asked.

"No ma'am, I am not." She gave a low bow to the room at large. "My name is Allison of Dorthonion. It means Land of Pines. I am an Elf."

Owen's eyebrow went up as he studied the blonde female. "That would explain the ears," he commented.

"Excuse me?" Allison whirled on him. "And just what is wrong with my ears, pray tell."

"Elves are an off shoot of the Third Race, long since ignored and forgotten by Lord Oberon and Queen Titania. Only a few fae remember them, whether by coincidence or because they choose to." Owen relayed the information without any more movement than it took.

Allison's eyes narrowed at the pale man. "And how do you know this," she demanded.

"We have our ways," Xanatos said somewhat smugly.

"Fine," the elf sighed. "Odin would like to meet the gargoyles. Is this possible?"

"Odin is," the multibillionaire prompted.

"A gargoyle," she admitted.

"Where is he?"

"Waiting for me to appear somewhere he can see me."

Xanatos nodded as he stood up. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything. After all, we know your secret."

~_You don't know the half of it,_ ~ she thought with smile.

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All the characters appearing in _Gargoyles_ and _Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles_ are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are mine and may not be used without authorization.

Last time on NYAC:

_"Fine," the elf sighed. "Odin would like to meet the gargoyles. Is this possible?"_

_ "Odin is," the multibillionaire prompted. _

_ "A gargoyle," she admitted. _

_ "Where is he?"_

_ "Waiting for me to appear somewhere he can see me." _

_ Xanatos nodded as he stood up. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything. After all, we know your secret."_

_**You don't know the half of it**__, ~ she thought with smile. _

NYAC: Chapter 2.

Odin leapt from his watch spot the moment Allison's golden mass of curls appeared at the edge of the castle. He swooped low and then let a current push him up, up, up into the air even as his binoculars were stowed away. Mentally scolding himself for the hundredth time that evening, he landed a few moments later on the parapet next to Allison. "Is all well, Alli," he asked quietly.

The blonde chuckled. "Yes, silly. Weren't you listening?"

"Not after they took your transmitter, no."

Allison shrugged. "Hey, I got it as far as I could. At least they let me tell you I'd be out in a few minutes."

Odin nodded. "Agreed. What else?"

A throat cleared behind them, causing them to turn. The majordomo stood there. "I pegged you for having better manners than that, Ms. Dort'honion. Ignoring your host shows very poor manners indeed."

Allison scowled and nodded. "My apologies, sir." She turned to the family and the majordomo at hand. "Mr. & Mrs. Xanatos, Alex, Mr. Burnett this is Odin. Odin these are Mr. & Mrs. Xanatos…"

"Fox," the red head corrected.

"David," Xanatos said.

Allison continued after the trio exchanged handshakes. "Their son, Alexander."

The child in question was looking at the binoculars attached to Odin's wide leather belt by their strap. Odin immediately relinquished the item to the boy.

"… and Mr. Burnett."

The two exchanged nods.

"And now the moment you both are probably eager to see," David picked up as Allison finished speaking, "the Manhattan Clan gargoyles."

"The clan leader… Golaith," Odin questioned.

Allison nodded as she wrote up several new menus.

"He seemed pleased to meet me and learn of yet another clan here in the United States," he continued.

Catherine's smile wilted as she looked towards the brightening east. "What of me," she asked cautiously. Her concerns weren't lifted as her mate wrapped her behind the veil of his wings.

"They know only that I am 'off-the-market' by scent, beloved," he whispered. "I have told them nothing, as they did not ask." Odin bent down and scooped her up as he opened his wings. "We retire for the day. G'night, my friends."

The vampires smiled for her fellow friends and allowed herself to be taken to the basement and her darkened corner of it. "I can release you of your vows," she said after a moment of silence.

Odin nearly dropped her in surprise. "Why," he queried. "Have I wronged you in some way? Are you angry with me?"

"Your kind is…"

"There is but one female in that clan," he explained, "and she is mated to the one they call Broadway. They claim there is one other female in the city, but that one will take no other mate… They say she has no heart. Evil as the dickens when it comes to business dealings, they say, but harmless to humanity." The burly male cocked his head slightly. "Though why they thought it prudent to tell me that, I don't know."

"Still I…"

"…are just worried they won't like you when we get there tomorrow night. Does it really matter?" He grabbed her shoulders gently after placing her on the floor. "I love you, YOU, Catherine. If they can't accept that, then it is their loss, not mine."

Catherine smiled as she felt his wings shelter her again. She knew in the back of her mind that she was safe from the sun that warmed her lover. As he started to solidify around her, she placed a kiss on his lips and joined him in his stone slumber.

Katrina purred loudly as the sun struck her fur. "So, tell me everything Odin left out," she gushed after a few moments.

Allison didn't respond.

"Mom?"

Still no answer.

Curious, the she-cat wandered over to where the elf was sitting and waved a furry hand in front of her eyes. Rewarded by no response at all, Katrina grabbed her hat and coat and walked out the front door.

When she awoke, Allison found herself quite alone. "Kat," she called out as she stood up and stretched, "tell me you behaved yourself."

No response.

"Katrina Jane?"

Nothing.

"Katrina Jane Keegan!"

"Sheesh mom, what'd I do," the young woman asked as she wandered in carrying several grocery bags in from the back. "All I did was get the supplies we needed."

The elf opened her mouth.

Katrina cut her off. "And before you ask, yes, I used the enchanted coat you made for me."

"Thank you," Allison sighed. "Did you get everything on the list?"

Situation defused, Katrina nodded. "And a couple of extras," she chirped. "We were out of detergent and I was craving some perch. I also grabbed you the newest edition of Catering Extreme."

The elf's eyes perked a bit. "Anything interesting catch your eye?"

The feline's great ears dropped as she frowned. "Nothing in particular," she admitted.

"Well, maybe we can alter some of their recipes to suit our fancies."

"What was with the sudden trance fest, mom?"

"Long, stressful twenty-four hours, my dear. I just needed a break."

'Ok, so what did Odin leave out?"

Allison chuckled at her 'daughter's enthusiasm. "Well, after introductions of the Manhattan clan, Odin and Goliath talked for a while and then they rejoined the rest of the clan. I don't know what was said as I was explaining you and Catherine to Xanatos."

_~ "Now that the night owls are all over there, what of the other two of your catering business," Fox Xanatos asked. _

_ The elf took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well, there's my daughter, Katrina…"_

_ Owen's eyebrow arched a little, but he otherwise said nothing. _

_ "Daughter," Xanatos queried._

_ "She's not blood," Allison explained. "She's closer than that. I found Katrina when she was maybe five years old. She was half-drowned, wet, and alone near a river dock. This was back in 1993. She didn't remember anything about where her family was or even who they were. To this day all she remembers is a lot of water and talking." Her voice dropped as she whispered, "And pain. The first five years she was with me she never left my side. She'd wake up at odd hours screaming and begging for someone to stop. It took all of my strength not to cast hexes on the river, but I managed and she grew up to be a trying teenager and now a lovely adult. She's still covered in fur and as trying as ever, but she's a good woman. She calls me mom when we're alone because I don't look old enough to call mom anywhere else."_

_ "And you've lived here with her all this time?"_

_ "No, we moved here in in August of 1994. Katrina was seen by some diners and they flipped out. She didn't feel safe and I wasn't going to have her hunted by small-minded bigots. So, we left."_

_ Fox shifted in her chair. "And she hasn't been seen in all that time?"_

_ "I figured out how to enchant a coat for her that gives her the illusion of no fur. She has an enchanted vest too, but that's more for summer." The elf shrugged her shoulders. "It took me a lot of trial and error to figure that one out." ~_

"You told them about my jackets?"

With a roll of her eyes, Allison grabbed a couple of the grocery bags and headed for the door. "It avoided the inevitable questions that usually follow."

"But mo-om," Katrina whined.

"Katrina Jane," Allison warned.

Huffing, the woman grabbed the remaining bags and slammed the truck closed. "What next," she demanded.

"Next was the hard part – Catherine."

_~ "And your night shift… Catherine, I believe… what's her story," Xanatos prompted._

_ "Catherine is a special case. She is Odin's mate and also a vampire."_

_ The two Xanatoses faces showed almost identical expressions of shock and disbelief. "A vampire," Fox repeated._

_ "Yes," the elf confirmed. "And Odin's mate."_

_ "That Odin?" _

_ "The one and only."_

_ "And he's ok with you telling us this," Xanatos wondered aloud. _

_ Allison shrugged her shoulders. "I told him I wouldn't tell them," she replied as she indicated the collective group a ways off. "I never said that if asked by you I wouldn't be honest."_

_ "How did it happen," Fox asked._

_ The elf smiled. "It was actually quite by accident. From what I know… Catherine was born to Caroline and George Delancy as Catherine Elizabeth Delancy on January 17, 1965. She grew up in Brooklyn, NY – quite spoiled - and went to culinary school immediately after high school graduation in 1982. On her twenty-first birthday in 1986, she was celebrating with her then boyfriend and some friends. They were 'attacked' by a gang of vampires, her friends (apparently having been told by her boyfriend that it was all an act so he could be hero) fled, leaving her to be 'rescued' by her boyfriend." Taking a deep breath, Allison continued. "It was that boyfriend that bit and consequently killed her the first time. Anyaway, after the 'rescue', Catherine 'rewarded her 'hero''. You can guess how. During the reward, he revealed what he was. Catherine panicked and tried to run. Her 'hero' bit, drained, and fed her his blood. Realizing what had happened, she 'thanked' him by plunging a broken shard of wood into his chest."_

_ "That's one way to end a relationship," Xanatos quipped._

_ "Indeed," Allison agreed. "Apparently, after doing some research on vampires and vampirism, Catherine slowly accepted that she was cursed until she could end it. Having none of her biter's blood ties, she watched as her parents first reported her missing and then, eventually, dead. Sneaking in while they were away for the night, Catherine did manage to get some of her personal items less than a year later. Her parents had left all of it where it was and for that she was glad. After leaving a short note, written in loopy script, she fled the area and moved on to Manhattan. Fifteen years later she met Odin Shadowhyde as he stopped her from feeding. The battle that followed left Odin scarred and Catherine shocked. Deal in place, the two soon set about making the most of their unlikely friendship. She feeds from him just before dawn before the beast takes over. Because of his blood, she can choose to sleep locked in stone in his arms or just in her shadowy corner. Because of Odin, she has managed to control her urges and learn to live again."_

_ "So, she's not a threat," Fox asked._

_ "Not unless you threaten her and that includes Odin," Allison replied. "And trust me, you do NOT want to see a pissed off vampire up close and personal."_

_ Xanatos smirked. "And you know this how?"_

_ "Because I have the distinct pleasure of pissing her off more than once," she chuckled. "If only foresight were as 20/20 as hindsight." ~_

"And then what happened," Katrina asked as she restocked the baking shelves. "What'd they say to that?"

Allison scrunched her nose as she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Then we got to talking about the menus. We made some alterations based on the more meat the gargoyles eat and he asked me if we'd be up for catering a once a week event at some place called the Labyrinth. I told him I'd have to ask the others. By then it was time to head on home. Odin took off and I headed back the way I came."

"Did you stand close to the edge?"

The she elf turned to look straight at her 'daughter'. "Do I look suicidal to you?"

Katrina just shrugged back with a smirk of her own. "So when's the first event?"

"Two weeks from tonight."

Author's note: Here it is, FINALLY. Chapter two of NYAC. I haven't figured out the event yet, but I think I've got the menus down for it. :P Catch you all sooner than this last update.


	3. Chapter 3

NYAC : Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All the characters appearing in _Gargoyles_ and _Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles_ are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are mine and may not be used without authorization.

Previously:

_Katrina just shrugged back with a smirk of her own. "So when's the first event?"_

_ "Two weeks from tonight."_

Not Your Average Caterers: Chapter 3

One Week Later:

"Mr. Xanatos sent the deposit for the event, ma," Kartina hollered from the doorway she just passed through.

"I can hear as well as you can, child," the elf responded from the left of her daughter. "Please, don't deafen me."

Katrina noticed that the woman looked far more worn and 'older' than she could ever recall and frowned at her 'mother'. "Are you still worried about that vampire stuff and the 'goyles, ma?"

Allison shook her head with a roll of her tired eyes. "Yes and no, Kat," she replied. "That is something Catherine and Odin have to decide for themselves. Even if I could influence their decision, I wouldn't, so what good does fretting over it do?"

"About as much good as it does for you to worry about me every time you trance out. I'm old enough to know better now, mom. You have to start letting go."

The older female stopped in her tracks to reach out and touch her 'daughter's' shoulder. "Katrina," she said softly, "you are my child in every sense of the word except blood. I would lay down my life for you just to make sure you are safe and happy. I worry that …" She paused, afraid to voice her concerns.

Katrina smiled at her mother and dearest friend. "Believe me, mom, I already know this. Even I wonder and worry about the future and … how do you do it, mom," she asked.

Moving again, Allison regarded her spirited charge with a questioning look. "Do what, baby?"

"Sleep alone every night just to protect me and the others? You could easily pass for human during the day and live a normal life."

"It was hard at first," the elf admitted after a long silence that was broken only by the ticking of the clock near them, "but the joys you brought… No, that you bring me… and the happiness that Catherine and Odin share… I can feel and enjoy those sensations and they fill most of the void of loneliness. The little bit that's left over… well, I know the sacrifice is well worth it, my child. I fear for you though, Kat. I don't want you living this way the rest of your life. I want you find someone who will love you for you."

Katrina huffed in annoyance. "That will happen right about the same time as people stop seeing skin color first. Fur is WAY off their acceptable range, mom."

Allison bumped her daughter's shoulder with her own and chuckled lightly. "Some people dig furs, if I recall correctly."

"Ewww," the feline groaned, "mo-om!"  
The elf's tinkling chuckled echoed briefly around them before being swallowed by the walls as she left.

That night Catherine and Odin broke from their stone slumber and glanced at the horizon around them. "Sure beats the basement," Catherine muttered.

"It does," Odin agreed, "but it still feels wrong to be here when our friends are there." He pointed towards Central Park and beyond. "It feels like a betrayal of our duties."

The vampiress nodded reluctantly. "I agree, beloved. It is wrong, but these are your own kind."

He turned from her and looked down over the city. "You'd have me chose race over family," he asked after a short moment.

"I'd have you follow your heart," she responded quickly as she ducked into his view, "but I'd have you listen to your head as well. Your kind needs you."

"For what," he snarled. "Their one female is mated and I love you!"

A throat cleared from behind them, which caused both gargoyle and vampiress to startle and jump as they spun around. David Xanatos stood a few paces away with his son and a skinny pale man with white hair. "My son would like to offer you something, Ms. Shadowhyde."

The vampiress took a deep breath and looked at the young man. "And what's that," she asked hesitantly.

"The dawn," Alexander said proudly. Uncle Puck says I can help the sunlight not hurt you."

Odin thrust his wings in front of his mate and growled at David. "Sorcery?"

"Whoa there, little man," Puck said from his floating position next to them. "It won't hurt her a bit. Besides, shouldn't she answer?"

Catherine tried unsuccessfully to pull her mate's wings down and see over them. "You can take this curse away?"

Alexander frowned and looked at the ground. "No, Uncle Puck says I can't do that. I can just make the sun not make you hurt."

Moving away from her doubting mate, the vampiress knelt down in front of the young boy. "Are you sure?"

Alex nodded excitedly. "I know the words and everything. I've been watching you the last couple of days trying to figure it out. I finally got it!" He smiled happily and proudly at her. "I can do it. I know I can."

"And I'll be here to watch the little tyke and make sure he does it right," the trickster crowed.

Catherine turned to Odin and grabbed him gently by the shoulders. "To feel the sun again, beloved. It has been my greatest desire for so long," she whispered. Tears coursed silently down her cheeks. "You are a creature of the night, but I was born to day. Please, do not deny me this."

"But what of us, Catherine," he whispered back. "Where will that put us?"

"Together," she assured him. "I cannot and will not ever leave you. You have my heart and soul. We are one."

"Now and forever," he finished. "Go, take your gift."

The vampiress planted her lips firmly on her mate's for several long seconds and was only vaguely aware of chanting behind her.

_"Fearsome creature who would stay… unchanged by the light of day. Be thou now throughout the night… and be unharmed by day's sunlight."_

_ "Fearsome creature who would stay unchanged by the light of day; Remain thou thus throughout the night and be thou flesh by dawn's fair light."_

Odin snarled at the skinny man as he grabbed for the Puck. "What spell did you cast," he demanded.

Puck easily floated out of harms' way. "Just my little gift to you," he chuckled right before he reverted back to Owen Burnett. "Consider it a peace offering," the bland blonde man monotoned.

The gargoyle scowled at the human, but turned and swept his mate into his arms. "We're leaving, Catherine."

"Thank you," the she-pire called back to Alexander. "For everything."

David, Alex, and Owen watched the duo leave. "Will that actually work," the multi-billionaire asked.

"Uncle Puck said it should, daddy," the little red-head replied. "I hope it does. She's a pretty lady."

"Prettier than your mother," his dad queried.

Alex shook his head. "No one's prettier than mommy. She's the most beautifuliest mommy in the world."

Scooping up his son, David could only smile his agreement.

Just after sunrise; the next morning:

David Xanatos didn't look surprised to see the she-elf, though her materializing out of thin air in front of him was definitely a nice trick. He wasn't surprised at her question either… however his ears still rung from the force it was asked at.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NIGHTSHIFT?"

To be continued:

Author's Note: Most of you know the second spell and where it came from. It fit so nicely for my purposes that I just couldn't help but alter it a little. Now we have –effectively – a daywalker and what else? Tune in for the next chapter… hopefully up before the end of January. ((Personal thanks to NightWing101 who nudged me enough with a story alert to get the muse interested.))


End file.
